Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbusters Animated Canon
The Ghostbusters Animated Timeline Canon includes The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer!, and Extreme Ghostbusters. The events of the first movie and Ghostbusters II are considered canonical to the animated canon. At the very least, a version of both movie's stories happened in the animated canon as both are referenced to have happened. This canon includes information, places, and times for the following: * Ghostbusters - Most information but is instead as a possible canon as the film is nothing but a film based on the animated versions. For more information check out episode "Take Two". *Ghostbusters II - Starting with "Something's Going Around", Louis Tully was added to the lineup in the fifth season which was the same time as the second movie was aired that summer previous. Some factors are included through the episode "Partners in Slime". Terms like Mood Slime and Vigo are mentioned. Egon said he collected the slime last year right after he and the other Ghostbusters defeated Vigo the Carpathian. The cartoon ties the mood slime with Vigo much like the movie, however the slime is yellow instead of pink and is used to make Peter pass as a ghost as well as give him the ability to fly. "Citizen Ghost" (and essentially the first seasons of the series), "Something's Going Around", and "Partners in Slime" suggests that in the animated canon, the Ghostbusters never went out of business after the battle with Gozer and the Vigo incident was just another big case that came along. "Mean Green Teen Machine" had Winston and Egon talking about the aftermath of digging up First Avenue. Winston says, "Remember what happened the last time we dug up the street?" Although Winston was not involved in that incident in the movie, this also could imply Winston was part of the incident in the animated canon. Egon implies the River of Slime was pumped out in a few days time. In both "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" and "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters", the term "psychmagnotheric" is used. Dana Barrett is still not included nor is anything about Oscar or any other ghosts from the movie. * The Real Ghostbusters - All information from the series. * Slimer! - Some characters such as Professor Dweeb, and Ghostbusters included in canon. Sedgewick Hotel from the film Ghostbusters is in the Slimer! cartoon. * Extreme Ghostbusters - All information from the series. Not in Direct Continuity * The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics -Most information is used, including The Real Ghostbusters II content that ropes in some movie canon. NOW comics tries to put the two together, The Real Ghostbusters Starring In Ghostbusters II (Three Part Comic Series). It also has the only pictures of an animated Dana Barrett as it tries to pin the two canons together. While not used in either canon really, it could explain some details of how the two could be the same canon. Reasons for Canon The Real Ghostbusters series had, in many ways, led the franchise during the late 1980's and had further developed it with more stories thanks to writers J. Michael Straczynski, and Richard Mueller, and others. The second film came out in 1989, and to many clearly differed what on the animated series had done and forged its own storyline. The animated continuity continued in the late nineties with a sequel series Extreme Ghostbusters. The same Egon, Janine, and Slimer characters as seen in The Real Ghostbusters, now a couple years older, feature in this series. The show had many references to The Real Ghostbusters, but mostly focused on its own stories that took place in 1997. Conflicts and Opposing Views Since animated adaptations of the two movies were never made, it is incorrect to assume that every detail in both movies happened in the animated continuity. What we know for sure that also happened in the animated continuity is dependent on references made by the characters in episodes. From the first movie, we only know in the animated continuity that Peter, Ray, and Egon also encountered the Library ghost, Slimer also slimed Peter at the Sedgewick during their first official case as Ghostbusters, Winston answered a wanted ad and was hired, Walter Peck tried to shut them down, the giant Twinkie analogy was used, the Firehouse got blown up, there were Terror Dogs, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man manifested, and the Ghostbusters defeated Gozer, Or in Ghostbusters II, we also know in the animated continuity that Louis was hired, a street was dug up, slime that was psycho-reactive was collected, the Ghostbusters expanded their studies in psychomagnotheric forces, and they defeated Vigo. Timeline The events of the three animated series have been organized into a chronological timeline. *Timeline (Animated Canon) Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Animated Series Category:Canons